


Toying with you

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, The Porn Is the Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Eric and Harry find a vibrator in their shared hotel room and Eric decides to poke some fun at Winks with it. He didn’t account for the situation getting out of control.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Toying with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again~
> 
> The vibrator in this story is a magic wand one and it's [this](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2411/4733/products/2-style-10-speeds-magic-wand-vibrator-big-massage-stick-av-sexy-clit-sex-toy-320-58mm-vibrators_577.jpg?v=1588932831) in case you don't know and don't want to google it.
> 
> Anyway, please don't tickle your friends with a vibrator unless you want to escalate your friendship.

As the hotel the team was staying at this time didn’t have enough rooms with two beds, like it sometimes happened, it turned out that Harry and Eric were supposed to share a bed. It was no big deal, they were already used to sharing a bed with a teammate whenever they had to, also the beds were always big enough to fit even three people, so they had enough space to be comfortable. However, what they didn’t expect was the type of room they got booked at.

As soon as they entered their room, one of the first things Eric noticed was what laid on their bed. He got confused at first but soon noticed that it was a vibrator and even a small bottle of lube next to it. Eric had heard of how some hotels offered those treats in any ‘couple’s room’ or any room with a double-bed, but he had never actually been in one with such a thing, probably because they usually stayed in single-bed rooms. Harry didn’t seem to mind it or at least was trying to completely ignore it so that they wouldn’t need to comment about it in order to avoid walking into any awkward conversation. Winks flopped onto the bed after letting go of his bag, completely ignoring the things beside him as he let a long and tired sigh escape his lips. Eric knew Winks all too well to know when the man was feeling a bit uncomfortable or awkward and he grinned at the realisation of how Harry was indeed trying to avoid talking about the toy the most he could, as if he would be ashamed to talk about such thing with Eric. 

Eric smirked evilly and decided to poke some fun. He approached the bed, letting his bag fall next to Harry’s on the floor, and then proceeded to take a good look at what type of toy it was. It was one of those magic-wand vibrators, its colour a light pink and ready to use. Eric couldn’t help but take it into his hand, causing Harry to immediately glance over him before looking away again, trying to discreetly pay attention to what Dier was doing in the corner of his eyes. Just like everyone else in the team, Eric loved to tease Winksy and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass on getting Harry embarrassed and shy just for fun.

“Did you see this?” Eric asked, knowing all too well how Harry obviously had and was trying to avoid talking about it. 

“H-huh? Oh... Yeah.”

Eric grinned again,  Winksy was truly ashamed of talking about a vibrator and Eric wasn’t sure why it was getting to him so much. 

“Have you ever used one?” Eric deadpanned, still looking at the object in his hand.

“W-What?!  Of course not!”

Eric couldn’t help the images of Harry touching himself with a vibrator filling his mind for a second, but he soon discarded them for the sake of the situation. Still, he wasn’t done teasing Harry.  Winksy was just way too cute when getting shy or embarrassed, and it had been a while since Eric’s been able to cherish that.

He approached Winks on the bed, with the vibrator still in hand, and observed how Harry’s eyes widened for a second in confusion for what Eric was doing. He turned on the vibration and Harry looked at him in disbelief and curiosity. Eric grinned in mischief as he approached the toy to Harry’s body and started to touch with it the places where he knew Harry was ticklish. Winks started chuckling and giggling as his face started to blush a light shade of pink, embarrassed at how he was being tickled by Eric with a goddamn vibrator. Eric chuckled along, not minding how it was probably inappropriate to be teasing his friend by tickling them with a sex toy. Honestly, Eric didn’t really care and wasn’t exactly sure why the situation was making him grow bolder.

Perhaps it was the absurdity of it all that made his mind go fuzzy, but he couldn’t stop himself when instead of leaving the vibrations on Harry’s ticklish parts, he travelled the vibrator down to the man’s crotch. They both widened their eyes the moment Harry let an obscene shaky noise escape his mouth before his face went absolutely flushed red, feeling mortified under Eric’s eyes. Eric moved the vibrator away out of sheer surprise, he wasn’t really expecting for Winks to be so sensitive or to receive that reaction, even though he wasn’t really sure what he expected in the first place as his actions were not really thought through.

Eric knew he couldn’t stop now. As the silence reigned between them, Harry still looking at him feeling utterly embarrassed, Eric’s eyes  changed and something flicked inside of him. He didn’t think twice before bringing the vibrator to  Winksy’s crotch again, causing the man to let out a shaky gasp as he looked at Eric in disbelief.

“E-Eric, what are you d-doing?”

Eric wasn’t even sure himself, so he didn’t even bother answering. Instead, he kept the vibrator going on Harry’s crotch, the latter trying very hard to contain his shaky breaths but never once moved his arms to try and stop Eric even though he squirmed underneath. Harry got hard in matter of seconds, his cock perfectly lined under his sweatpants, allowing Eric to see its length through the fabric. He ran the vibrator ever so slowly on his shaft, from base to the tip, and Harry’s thighs couldn’t help but start trembling as he moaned shyly, fisting his hands on the sheets as Eric kept teasing his dick. Eric kept that same movement going, increasing the pace just a bit before he lingered the vibrator on the tip of his cock, relishing how Winksy’s entire body trembled and twitched this time as he moaned louder, his eyes fluttering closed and the precum dripping from his cock marking a wet patch on his pants.

“Mhmm, E-Eric... Wait...”

Eric didn’t wait as  Winksy didn’t seem to be really asking for that, his body telling him the opposite of his words as he started to slowly move his hips in time with the vibrator going up and down his length. Eric increased the speed of his movements, the vibrating pressure on Harry’s cock causing the man to start losing control of his dignity and keep letting out hot breathless moans that were music to Eric’s ears. Dier occasionally moved it over his balls before going all the way up again to its tip, lingering there a bit as even more precum messed Winks’ pants up. Winks was getting a bit desperate, his hips starting to move faster, trying to get the vibrator to work on his cock quicker.

Harry whined at the sudden loss of contact when Eric suddenly pulled the vibrator away but felt relieved as he realised that Eric was far from done with him yet. With Harry’s help, Eric removed his messed-up sweatpants and underwear, discarding them somewhere else before moving to his t-shirt and doing the same, having Winksy on full display for him on the bed in a matter of seconds. Winks blushed at the sudden realisation of what was being done to him and how he shamelessly was letting it all happen; letting Eric take full control of toying with him. 

His cock was standing proud and leaking, and Eric didn’t waste any time proceeding with his previous actions, this time without the barrier of the fabric. Winks gasped and moaned even louder at the first touch directly to his skin, his cock twitching as Eric let the vibrations wash over his dick like before. He moved it up to tease the head again, being rewarded with Winks’ precum leaking even further on the vibrator, a trail obscenely connecting his cock and the toy once Eric moved it away just to see that happen. Eric’s other hand finally came into the fun and started touching  Winksy’s sensitive skin around his cock, but never directly on his dick, teasing the whimpering man. He travelled his hand over his balls and further down, and Harry immediately opened his legs for him with a surprised moan, loving how Eric’s fingers trailed over his hole.

Eric stopped his movements with the vibrator and reached for the lube that had been once next to the vibrator on the bed the moment they arrived, gladly taking the small bottle into his hand before opening it to coat his fingers, being intently watched by a very hazy minded Winksy. 

“Are you going to put your fingers inside me?”

“Is it that what you want? You want me to finger you, Winksy?”

He pressed one finger to  Winksy’s entrance and circled it, causing Harry let out a shaky breath at the sudden feeling.  Winksy nodded quickly, wanting it more than anything at that moment. The first finger slid inside with ease, allowing Eric to move it properly before adding a second one. The stretch was bigger, causing Winks to close his eyes shut as he began constantly whimpering at the feeling whenever Eric moved and  scissored him. It was still not enough so Eric added a third finger, earning another gasp from the smaller man writhing in the bed uncontrollably, his cock twitching and his thighs spasming a bit. He started thrusting his fingers slowly, occasionally harder just to hear how Harry moaned louder. Eric approached the vibrator to Harry’s cock again as he started to really fuck him with his fingers and Winksy knew he was done for.

“Eric! I-If you don’t  stop, I’m going to come!”

And Eric did not stop. If anything, his movements became rougher and faster.  Winksy’s moans and blabbers turned into an incoherent mess as he squirmed on the bed. Eric changed the angle of his thrusts, curling his fingers up and it caused Harry to nearly scream out in pleasure as he felt his prostate being constantly hit with the combination of vibrations on his cock. Winks arched his back off the bed and came with a loud cry, spasming on the mattress as his thighs trembled harder and his cock coated his stomach with cum.

Harry came down from his high trying to catch his breath, looking at Eric with hazy eyes as the older man kept looking at him with predatory ones. Winks had barely any time to settle himself down when Eric threw the vibrator aside to free his own cock and took a firm grip on Harry’s hips as he pulled them up to have easy access to his ass. 

“W-Wait, I just came! You can’t--”

His words were ignored as Eric pushed inside, the fact that Harry was relaxed from coming just now and how he had been fingered a few seconds ago making it all much easier. Winks whined and moaned at the feeling, his body playing tricks on him by telling him it was hurting because he had just come while his body also felt incredibly good at the same time. The overstimulation really started to hit once Eric started to pound into him, making him moan and spasm as his body’s reflex was to close his legs but it was impossible with Eric between them.

“A-ah it hurts! O-oh my god, don’t stop!”

Eric started to roughly work on Harry’s cock in time with the thrusts, causing the man to cry louder and moan desperately at the overstimulating feeling on his dick and prostate, fisting the sheets beneath him again in order to get a hold of something as his entire body spasmed and squirmed. Winks felt the dick inside him start twitching and he knew how Eric was about to come. And just like that,  Winksy embarrassingly came again crying, his mind blacking out for a second at feeling so much at once, the overstimulation driving him out of his mind, feeling the tears of pleasure run down his face. Eric came right after with such a beautiful scene unfolding under him, releasing his cum inside of Harry as he grunted and groaned, his thrusts becoming sporadic before he slowed down and stopped completely. 

Both men were out of breath as Eric collapsed on top of Winks, careful not to put his body weight on the man and not minding how he was dirtying them further with the contact. Harry’s mind was a complete haze, he lazily wrapped his arms around Eric without even realising what he was doing and not giving a shit about it either. They had gone way too far in their teasing to care about anything now. 

Harry blacked out and fell asleep, basically passing out because of their activities, only briefly waking up again as Eric was cleaning him with a damp warm towel, the comfort of it drawing him back to sleep with a small smile as only one thought managed to linger in his dazed mind. 

Bless whoever booked this room for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys ever been booked a room in a hotel in which there was a dildo and stuff on top of your bed? it's very embarrassing when you're with your family I'll tell you that.


End file.
